As reported in co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 209,843, filed by Jesse D. Jones and Edwin D. Hornbaker on Nov. 24, 1980, it has been discovered that injection moldable blends of vinyl chloride polymers and copolymers of the styrene-maleic anhydride type can be formulated to have good performance characteristics.
While such blends have many uses, articles injection molded therefrom tend to have low surface gloss. In commercial applications, where surface gloss is important for consumer acceptance, these blends are not the materials of first choice.
Therefore, there is a need for improved injection moldable blends of polyvinyl chloride and copolymers of the styrene maleic anhydride type which yield articles having both good gloss and performance characteristics.